Meet My Girlfriend
by curiouscrazyidiot
Summary: All she wanted was for her parents to stop pestering her and for the boys to leave her alone. That was the only reason she agreed to let Itachi get her a girlfriend. Curse you Uchiha Itachi!


**Hello everyone. This is my first story using this pen-name. I just couldn't help it, I needed to get it out of my head. Oh well…**

**Warning: Female Sasuke, cross-dressing, foul language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. But the plot belongs solely to me.

* * *

**

**A deal's a deal

* * *

**

'WHAT?'

I just had to scream it out people! Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy or something? I'm not the one with a loose screw here. The prick sitting opposite to me is. Oh, I just can't wait to wipe the smirk right off his face. Just who the hell does he think he is?

'You better not be joking weasel! If you are, I'm gonna kick your skinny ass right to the moon!' I growled and reveled in the brief shudder that passed through him at my threat. Oh yeah, he knows I always go through with my threats. I, Uzumaki Naruto, never go back on my word, datteybayo!

'I'm not joking Naruto-chan', he said almost placatingly. Almost. How can it be placating if it is in a monotone?

'Don't you dare call me that weasel! Just who the hell are you to ask me to dress up in drag?'

'Now, now Naru-kun', he said ignoring my glare, 'I'm just proposing a deal. I know you're short on cash.' Right, I needed to pay the rent soon. 'I'll pay for your apartment and your meals if you just go through with this.'

'You want me to dress up in drag? Why?' I asked, being somewhat reasonable. Hey, the guy's offering free lodging and food. Can't say no to that!

'Like I said, my parents are forcing my dear little sister to find a boyfriend soon. If she doesn't find one soon they'll force her into a relationship she doesn't like, and then she'll turn rebellious and she'll start doing things that cannot be approved of and then she'll turn pregnant and then… oh the horrors!' He raised the back of his hand to his forehead as tears streamed down his face.

I just gave him a deadpan look and said, 'Since when is the Uchiha Itachi so dramatic?'

The man straightened himself, fixed his ponytail and cleared his throat. 'Never', he replied, 'I'm an Uchiha and Uchihas are never dramatic.'

'Uh-huh. And I have the nine tailed demon fox sealed in me.'

'Anyway, what do you say Naruto-kun? Do we have a deal?'

'Just what are you playing at Itachi?' I asked suspiciously. Things are never simple when it came to Uchiha Itachi. That much I learnt from experience.

'Oh nothing! Like I said, I'm just looking out for my sister', he replied, taking a sip of his black coffee.

'So, why don't you just find her a boyfriend instead?'

'She's not interested in a relationship with 'shallow pricks' as she puts it. She'd rather be a lesbian. That's why I need to find her a girl.'

'You do realize I'm a guy.'

'Could have fooled me.'

That's it, I am this close to chucking my coffee mug at his face.

'Please put the coffee mug down Naruto-kun. I have perfectly good reasons for this', he stated. Grumbling I put down the mug. 'First, you aren't into serious relationships either.'

I glared at him and added, 'yet.'

'Second', he continued as if he had heard nothing, 'All the girls we know would do it for the fame and money.'

Did I forget to mention that Uchiha Corps happens to be one of the largest multinational companies in the world?

'So, you want me to dress up in drag for your sister?'

'Yes. I'd be happy if you did.' He then proceeded to look me up and down, the pervert. 'And I'd say that you compliment her indeed.'

'And you are willing to pay for it?'

'Yes.'

I took a moment to think over it. The pay was good and I was only pretending to be a girl. I just moved back from Okinawa and nobody around here knows me other than Shikamaru. It might work. But to hell if I'm ever going down without a fight. It's my manly pride on the line and this is Uchiha Itachi that I'm going against.

I'm pretty sure that a foxy grin just spread across my face. How do I know this without looking into a mirror? Easy. Itachi just turned two shades paler.

'One more condition and you have a deal', I said.

He suddenly became suspicious at that. He isn't a genius for nothing. 'And what is the condition?'

'Oh nothing, just win a game against me and I'll do it for free', I said, 'But if you lose you'll have to do anything I say, double the pay and I'll still go through with the act.'

Itachi relaxed at that. Probably thought I was being stupid if that smirk was anything to go by. Oh if only he knew the luck I was gifted with. He nodded his head in answer.

Grinning I pulled out a couple of dice from my pocket. Placing them on the table I said, 'I'll throw the dice and you'll have to guess if the number is even or odd.'

The prick just nodded in return.

I shuffled them in my hand for a bit and slammed them onto the table with my palm covering them. 'Even or odd?'

'Odd', he said without missing a beat.

I lifted my hand slowly as we both gazed down at the result. The first die held the number three. The second one held the number five. Eight. Hell yeah! I win!

My face broke into a grin, while Itachi broke into a cold sweat. 'A deal's a deal', I declared, 'If I'm going to dress up in drag then so will you. And not just any drag, you're going to be a maid in your own house.'

Poor Itachi looked so close to having a heart attack!

Let this be a lesson to you all. Never wager against Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

**Well that was interesting. Naru-kun sure knows how to turn the tables on someone, doesn't he?**

**What do you think? Review and tell me please!**


End file.
